No More Goodbyes
by YourItGirl14
Summary: When kids runaway, parents hope that their kids will come back home, safe. For some families, it doesn't work out that way. It's up to Special Agent Linda Hennel to find out what is happening to these poor children and to stop the person behind it.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: VICTIM **

It was dark in the alley; the only light I could see was a dim street light behind my attacker. He was tall and the only part of him I could see was his piercing blue eyes. Every time I looked at them, chills would go down my spine.

"Now what am I going to do with you, sweetheart?" He asked with some kind of accent. I didn't want to answer because if I did, well, I don't know what could be worse then the situation I was in now. The man laughed at me.

"You're quite beautiful, you know that love?" he said with a smirk. My attacker looked sad all of a sudden and closed his eyes. I would've gotten away if he didn't have his hand on my wrist. "You look just like _her. _You know that?" He picked up a strand of my hair and let go of my wrist, pinning me against the wall instead. He toke something from the inside of what appeared to be a leather jacket and looked at it for a minute. He put it up higher so he could see it gleam in the light. It was a huge steak knife. He was bringing it towards me and I closed my eyes, knowing that this would be the end.

I waited for a while, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw a chunk of my caramel colored hair in a plastic bag. As he was putting the bag into his coat pocket, he backed up and let me go completely. If he did something like that again, I could get away. And he did.

I ran as hard as I could, my feet barely touching the ground until I reached the lamp post. I turned around to see if the man was chasing me, and he was. I could see him a tad bit more clearly now. He had light hair, orangeish skin (you know, the kind you get from tanning too long), and a handkerchief. I turned to run again, but my attacker tackled me.

He turned me around so he could see my face. He was angry, no doubt about it.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to ride. Goodnight, doll." He put the handkerchief up to my mouth and I started to get dizzy. I wanted to kick and scream, but my legs wouldn't work and I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried.

His bright blue eyes were the last thing I ever saw.

**I know its short, but I promise that I'll make the next one longer(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- ****Special Agent Linda Hennel**

I blew the pink sparkle strand out of my face as I crouched behind my black SUV. I smirked a little. I still don't know how Marie talked me into getting them. I'm a fed! How are criminals supposed to take me seriously with something like this in my hair? I guess my glock will help.

There were screams from inside the bank. Well, I guess that was my queue. I walked along the side of the building avoiding as many windows as I could. I grabbed my gun from its holster and squeezed it a little.

"FREEZE! FBI!" I screamed while kicking the door in. It was the usual bank robbery situation. Everyone on the floor with their hands behind their heads, the tellers scared out of their minds while giving money to the creeps in black with ski masks and pillow covers as their money bags. The taller one wimped out and dropped his bag, throwing his hands up. The shorter was turned away from me, a strange noise coming from that direction.

"Turn around!" I yelled at him. He cringed a little but then straightened out. He turned to face me and as he did I was shocked. He was holding what looked to be a 7 year old girl in his left arm and a semi automatic pistol in the other.

"I'm not afraid to do it." He said, his voice very deep.

"Man, you're on parole! Just give up already!" The taller man said. His voice was sort of familiar… Could it be-?

"Naw, dude. I ain't givin up. Not yet." The taller one took off his mask. Yup. That was EXACTLY who I thought it was.

"I think it would be a good idea to give up now." The man said knocking the gun out of his 'partners' hand. The girl he was holding screamed, kicked him, bit him, and ran away to what looked like her parents.

The man grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him toward me.

"Good to see you, Special Agent Hennel." He said to me

"It's been awhile, Detective Rose." I replied.

Detective Thomas Rose was like family to me. We had known each other since we were just kids and when we both decided to go into justice work, we were thrilled. I had always wanted to go just a little further then the local police department, so the feds just seemed to click. Thomas always wanted to go under cover, so things like this just worked for him.

A squad car came within 5 minutes and Thomas and I just stood there for a while in silence.

"We have a case." Thomas said, breaking the silence.

"We?" I asked. How could WE have a case? This must be some serious stuff here.

"Yes, we. Someone walking their dog found a body in an alley. The victim appears to be a minor, so we need someone from the Bureau so this doesn't get too out of hand. She seemed to have put up a struggle according to some recent reports from the squints."

"Let's go."

"We should probably take your car. That creep drove me here."

"It might also be a good idea to change too."

"Good point." We toke my car to his place in silence and after he changed into a suit, we went on our way to the crime scene, again in silence.

As we walked up to the scene, we were greeted by a too familiar sight; crime scene tape.

"Hey, lady." A cop with a New York accent said to me as I was about to go under the tape. "You got some I.D? " I flashed him my badge and he smirked.

"I like the touch of sparkle in your hair."

"I have a 10 year old daughter so be happy I didn't get my whole head like this."

"Cool your jets, toots. Take it as a compliment."

When we got to the body, I felt like I was going to puke. She had cut marks all over her body with occasional bruising. Her left foot was almost completely cut off, just barely dangling and her right arm was cut off completely. There was blood everywhere you looked.

"I'm glad you came." A voice said behind me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. I turned around to see a young brown haired woman standing behind me.

"Well if it isn't my favorite squint." I said.

"Wish I could say the same." She said. I looked at her and we laughed. It's nice to remember not everyone in the world is out to kill you.

Thomas tapped me on the shoulder. "Mind introducing me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Detective Rose, this is Doctor Sanders, skilled forensic technician and Doctor Sanders, this is Detective Rose and, well, his title describes him." I said.

"Oh haha. I almost forgot to laugh."

"Well anyways, Linda, there's something I want you to see." Dr. Sanders said while motioning us to the front of the body.

"Oh my gosh, Simone. She's looks like she's only 13."

"Because she is, Linda. This is my niece." Simone said with a tear rolling down here cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3: DETECTIVE THOMAS ROSE**

I looked at Dr. Sanders, then back at the body. _Who would do this to a kid?_ I thought. Simone sniffled and looked at the body with pain in her eyes.

"She has the same MO as another girl we found last week. The only differences are that she was 18 and this murder was more… violent."

"Listen, Simone," Linda started, "If you feel uncomfortable with this case-"

"No, I'll be fine. It's just- I think that it would be better if I work this case, you know? Then I'll be more motivated to catch this guy. You know?

I closed my eyes. _It was 6 years ago, I got a call on the radio to go to my sister's apartment building and my heart stopped. I sped through the streets and saw the crime scene tape around the apartment. I ran up to her apartment to see if she was okay, if everything was alright. But when I saw the scene, I cried. _

_Her body lay cold and lifeless on the floor of her kitchen, her throat slit and her shoulder dislocated. I didn't care if it was against the rules; I toke off my gloves and grabbed her hand. I squeezed, knowing that I wouldn't get it back._

"Yeah," I told her, choking on my words. "Yeah, I do."

Dr. Sanders looked at her niece's face for a while and the rest of us stayed silent in respect. "What's her name?"

"Nevaeh Hope Miller. Her 14th birthday was in a couple weeks." Simone said with a smile. "I got her a charm bracelet and my sister got her a charm with a soccer ball on it."

"Where did she live?" Linda asked sympathy in her voice.

"Seattle. I don't know how she got to this part of Oregon though."

"Was her-er-your family visiting?"

"No, not since Christmas."

"How do you think she got here?"

"My brother-in-law called last week and said that she went missing. They searched everywhere in the area, but they couldn't find her anywhere."

"Why do you think that she went missing?"

"I guess Nevaeh was having some trouble at school, home, friends, you know, those kinds of things. I think she said something about one of her friends moving into the area when I talked to her last month."

"That might be a reason to leave home, but why wouldn't she tell anyone?"

"She was writing letters to the friend, I think. If I call my brother, I could find out her address."

We stared at Nevaeh's body for a while and I felt terrible. When a 27 year old family member is killed for a reason by an ex-boyfriend, it's terrible, but when a 13 year old girl is murdered on impulse by a serial killer's odd motive, it's tragic.

The public was going to go crazy once they heard this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SPECIAL AGENT LINDA HENNEL**

Simone wanted to crack, but knew that she couldn't. Not here at least. I wanted to talk to her more about her family, but right now probably wasn't the best time. I hated to see people like this. The shock of losing a family member so suddenly hurt more than anything. She sniffled and I just wanted to give her a hug. I may be a Fed, but that doesn't mean I'm not a softie.

I looked at Nevaeh's face which was oddly still semi normalish. The only thing that was cut was her lip. I kneeled down a little bit so I could get a better look at her face and I saw something kind of strange.

"Simone?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah?" she replied with a crack in her voice.

"Come look at this." I said motioning her over.

She came over to her niece while putting on white sterile gloves. Simone kneeled down by Nevaeh and started to rub her hand against the left side of her face.

"So young… So beautiful…" tears started to pour down her cheeks. The press was coming soon so she took a deep breath, muttered what sounded like counting, and closed her eyes for a couple seconds. It hurts everyone to see someone like this.

"Simone, listen. If this is too soon for you, it'll be fine. We can find someone else to take over the case until you feel better.

"No, just- It's ok. What did you want me to see?"

"Look at her hair on the left side."

She looked at her hair and looked a little confused.

"The girl we found last time had the same piece of hair cut off. I don't really understand how it would relate to the case in anyway."

"Can you tell if it was cut off postmortem?"

"Considering that there isn't any blood in the hair, I would say it was cut off before anything happened."

"Does it look like the same object was used to cut the hair as the other parts on the body?"

"We'll be able to tell for sure after the autopsy, but it looks like the same ridges."

The sound of some large vans was behind us, making us turn around and put our head down. I didn't mind being on the news or in the paper or anything, but I hated to be questioned about people's murders. Especially when it was this close to home.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DR. SIMONE SANDERS**

It had only been a couple of months since I had seen Nevaeh last and a couple weeks since I had talked to her on the phone. It was hard to see her body lying in front of me with the press standing behind the taking pictures trying to get a good picture of my niece.

It was hard. Harder than going through 10 years of college to get my PhD to be a forensic technician. Harder than trying to find a husband for the last 20 years of my life. Harder than going to my best friend's funeral in 9th grade after she got into a car crash. I didn't have kids of my own yet, so I didn't think that it would be this hard to see a child you love leave you. Especially like this. This was something I feared I would have to deal with for a long time, but never thought it would come down on me this hard.

Linda looked like she was about to cry because of the sadness in my face. Heck, I would cry because of the sadness in my face. If I could see it at least.

"Simone," she started, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Anyone that is part of a case and sees the family has to say that, whether they're sorry or not. Linda really was.

"Listen, if there is anything that I can do to help, just let me know."

"Just-just….. just do your best to catch this guy. Okay?" I replied, tears streaming down my face. I walked toward the edge of the crime scene tape and the reporters were screaming questions at me.

"Doctor, why is this case more emotional than the others that you have worked on?"

"Miss, do you have any leads in this case?"

"How will you do your part to stop this monster?"

I brushed my way through all of the noise, flashing lights, and the stalking camera men and ran to my suburban. I opened the door to the front seat, sat down, slammed the door, and collapsed crying. After about 10 minutes, I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Sis? Hey, it's me, Simone. I need to talk to you about Nevaeh."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: SPECIAL AGENT LINDA HENNEL**

Simone was gone. I don't know where she went to, but I think that it would be better for her to be alone right now. I don't know if I've ever seen her cry before, but it was sad. Not one of those I-just-lost kinds of cries, but the animal commercial when they show them all in cages and their ribs showing. I think I donated about $200 to the foundation about a year ago. Simone reminded me of that.

"What do you think we should do?" Thomas asked me. I had completely forgotten that he was here too.

"Well, we should let the other crime scene techs do their thing and then drive to Seattle." I replied. Dr. Sanders was probably on her way there right now. I wanted to call her and make sure that she was alright, but it still might be too soon.

"Should we wait?" Thomas asked. We were probably thinking the same thing.

"For now, she just needs some breathing room and some time with her family. Since they probably know by now, I think it would only be natural to wait a couple of days."

Being a part of the FBI for almost 6 years now, you learn some things. One: always say calm no matter what situation you're in. Sometimes calm can mean beating someone up or staying quiet. Two: everyone is a suspect. And that means everyone in world that is currently breathing or buried 6 feet under. Three: expect the unexpected. A commonly heard term come to life. If you think that you found the guy and he seems like a perfect fit… BOOM! He's not your guy and you have to start from step one again.

Four: don't trust anybody. Another common term brought to life here. You can barely trust yourself sometimes. Usually, the most cooperative people in a case are the ones who did it. Finally five: shock can set in for anyone at anytime. Back to number 3, keep an open mind and don't get your hopes up too much. The shock of being wrong can mess up the case and it ends up cold. Always think about the shock for the victim's family members too.

"Should we hang out at the lab for a while, you know, just to get updated on the case?"

"I guess that would make sense. Then we could keep Dr. Sanders updated."

Thomas and I stayed quiet for a minute, remembering about how Simone looked just a minute ago.

"Sometimes," Thomas said, "I really hate this job."

With that, we walked into the massive clump of reporters, walked to my car, and drove to the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: KILLER**

I didn't do it right. It wasn't even close to being right this time. I thought that she was the one, but I was wrong…AGAIN! I need to find the right girl this time and fast. I couldn't believe this was happening. Calm down. Just calm down. Just turn on the tv and calm down. The flash of the television broke the outside silence.

"… Local police found a body this morning that is believed to by Nevaeh Miller of Seattle, Washington. Her body was dismembered in different areas. An autopsy will show what injury she died of. Last week, police also found another body with the same kind of injuries. The identity on the other body has not been confirmed yet. We believe that the homicides were committed by the same person. There are no leads yet. Now for local weather." The reporter finished.

They had no idea. They shouldn't believe that it was the same person. They should KNOW that it was the same person. How stupid could these people be? I shouldn't think about this as a joke. I should think of it as an advantage. If they can't figure out a few simple things, I should be able to go through with this without trouble until I find the right girl.

Good luck, fuzz. Let the games begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: DETECTIVE THOMAS ROSE**

It was true. I really did hate this job sometimes. I don't see why people would do this kind of stuff to other human beings. If this guy was a cannibal too, I would be literally sick. From all the homicide cases that I've worked so far, this one had to be the worse. I mean, I've seen bloodier, but these people were just kids!

"Are you ok Tommy?" Linda asked me. Tommy is what she used to call me when we were kids.

"Um… yeah. Sure. I'm fine." I replied with a lie.

"You sure? Because you have that look on your face. "

Oh yeah. My tell. Whenever I get uncomfortable or think to hard about something, my eyes get glossy and I grit my teeth. I never realize that I'm doing it until my jaw hurts.

"I just…I'm just not a big fan of working on kid's cases, that's all."

"Nobody really is, but doing this will help prevent these kinds of things from happening again. Isn't that why you went into law enforcement?"

My father was the police chief and my grandfather was an investigator. Law enforcement was in my blood, so I really hadn't thought about it before, but it came naturally to me. My phone started to ring."

"Hello?" I said picking it up.

"Thomas? Hey it's me, Sahara. Are you busy?" the voice answered.

Sahara is my cousin who dreams of being an author. She wants to make books about peoples' lives, but she usually doesn't ask. Just like she's trying to write about my life as a detective.

"I'm on my way to the crime lab. What's up?"

"You know that agent that you're friends with?" I looked over at Linda because I'm pretty sure that she could hear our conversation. She smiled.

"Yeah. Her name's Linda. What about her?"

"I want a little romance in my book, so could you ask her out?" I looked at Linda again and she took the phone away from me.

"Hi, Sahara. He'll pick me up at 8 tomorrow night for supper. Is that ok with you? Thanks. Bye." Linda said, closing the phone.

We went the rest of the ride in silence. I was just thinking that she could get kicked out of the FBI because she was going out with someone that she was working with. One of the many rules of law enforcement that I don't like. But it wasn't really a real date… Was it?


End file.
